This time around
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Cato finally learns about love thanks to the boy from district 12
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cato/Peeta paring. I love this paring so much that I am finally writing a story for it. So I hope you like it. **

**Summary: Cato never knew love that is until certain by from 12 showed him what it meant to be in love. **

**A/N: Takes place during the 74****th**** hunger games. The whole Katniss and Peeta star crossed lovers thing is replaced by Cato and Peeta being the new star-crossed lovers. **

**Title: This time around. **

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Cato/Peeta**

**Katniss/Gale**

**Oh and Effie and Haymitch are totally together in this fic. **

…

Cato:

Love was a foreign word to me. I never knew what it meant. My mother and father never loved each other; their relationship was volatile at the most. No one in my district "loved" anyone. The women only had kids to send them into the games so that they could win and bring pride to our district. That's what it's all about right? Brining pride to your district, proving that you are more superior to anyone else. At least that's what I thought until I saw _him, _the blonde from district twelve. He was different than all the tribute boys that we watched on the train ride to the capitol. It was his blue eyes that caught my attention first. The blue, I love the color blue. Something was different, when I saw him, my heart stopped and then sped up, I had never felt this feeling before and I was freaked out. Clove, my district partner noticed how I was acting.

"You ok Cato?" she asked placing a small hand on my shoulder. I brushed her off and hastily stood up.

"I'm fine. I just need to be left alone for a while." I spoke. My mentor Brutus followed me but I closed the door before he could enter. What was this feeling that I was feeling? Could this be what they called love?

..

Peeta:

Watching the reapings, I really didn't want to, but Haymitch said that it would best if we got a glimpse of what was to come. The two from district one didn't stand out much to me but the one from two, the boy, Cato his name was stood out to me. He was gorgeous, and if it weren't for the games I would have loved to ask him out. Stupid games, stupid everything. I would possibly have to kill him. And I hoped that someone else would do it before I did, because if it came down to it, I wouldn't do it.

The next thing I knew we were in the capitol, getting ready for the opening ceremony. And that's when I caught a glimpse of him. Standing with the girl from his district, she looked ruthless but I didn't let that get to me. His eyes caught mine and I smiled, till the games, I wanted to get to know him and I made sure that I would. For a second he smiled back and then they turned dark, his eyes watching Katniss who was suddenly next to me. Could he be jealous? There was no way, but maybe, just maybe he might have been and that's fine by me.

..

Cato:

The opening ceremony, great, I actually got to see him in person and he was just as beautiful in person as he was on TV. We caught each other's eyes for a second and smiled at each other. Then the girl showed up and I felt something else. Jealousy maybe? Maybe I did and I didn't like this feeling.

**There we are the first chapter of my first ever Cato and Peeta fan fiction, please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Cato:

I didn't see him for the next few days after the opening ceremony. When I did see him it was at the training center. He was standing next to the girl from his district. The girl on fire, they deemed her. I didn't like her and I planned to have her first when the games started. Atala, the woman who trains us started her rant, twenty three of you will die and one will not, yada yada ya. When we separated I saw him go off with _her_ to one of the stations, I stayed with Clove at the weapons station. I made sure to show both of them what I was capable of. The girl was most defiantly intimidated and that's what I wanted to see in her face.

After training I went to my room. As I laid on my bed there was a knock at the door.

Peeta:

He was good, I must say that. He showed us what he can really do, Katniss seemed a little struck by this but I wasn't. I liked what I saw and I wanted to make sure that Cato knew that as well. I went to his room, I needed to talk to him, what for? I don't know really.

….

**Ok, so this way short, I understand that some of you will so mad at me but I'm kind of not knowing what to do with this story right now. **


End file.
